Tyson's Journey
by TyKa-Forever
Summary: This is my life, Tyson Kinomiya's life. Something i've had to live through, something i wish had never happened. My life has been living hell until i meet up with this guy who's name i've grown to love, Kai. TyKa


**TKF: Hi everyone! This is my new latest fic, please review and tell me what you think and whether I should continue or not. Throughout the whole fic it is mostly in Tyson's Pov. **

**Target: 5 reviews and then I promise I will update**

Chapter 1

My Past and Meeting Kai

This is me Tyson Kinomiya this is my life. I guess I live a pretty normal life, my mum died a long time ago from what I remember she was a good mother she never beat me, unlike some people…My dad he _was_ nice, at some point in my life. Something I can't remember clearly, though I wish I could. There has been times when I was younger which were the worst times of my life, things I wish I couldn't remember. But then again there were times that were the best times of my life.

Sometimes I wish some things in my life hadn't happened for example when my mother died.

**---Flashback---**

A little Tyson of five years old lay at the side of a double bed, that held one occupant. It was usually two, but his dad was out again probably getting himself completely drunk. Tyson stood by the side of his mothers bed, she had gone to bed earlier then usual. Tyson wasn't worried at this point, she had started going to bed earlier because of his father.

When his father came home they usually had a massive argument, so Tyson was used to being the one staying up late.

He took one last glance at his mother, then walked out of her room into his. He walked over to his bookcase and pulled out a book, behind the book was Tyson's beyblade. Tyson made sure he kept the beyblade hidden from his dad, because he didn't want to be beaten.

He was about to start practising when he heard his dads car pull up outside the house, Tyson walked downstairs to greet his father.

Tyson's dad opened the front door with his house key and walked in, and glared at Tyson.

"I don't want you to say a word, I've had a bad day. Go to bed." He grabbed Tyson's wrist and dragged him to his room.

"I don't want you to see you, or say anything to you until the morning. Is that clear Tyson?"

"Yes father" Tyson said quickly as he was shoved into his room forcefully. He walked towards his bed and sat down on it, then he heard his dad shouting at him. Tyson heard him say something about ringing for an ambulance, Tyson was confused what was going on? He rang for an ambulance and went into his parents room.

"Tyson what did you do?" His dad shouted at him

"What do you mean?" Tyson asked

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR MOTHER? YOU STRESSED HER TOO MUCH DIDN'T YOU??? DIDN'T YOU??? SHE'S NOT BREATHING!!!!!!!! TYSON WHAT DID YOU DO THIS FOR????" He shouted slapping Tyson around the face.

"I didn't do anything" Tyson said quietly

"Of course you didn't" Tyson's dad said loudly, getting a belt from his closet and slapped Tyson on the back.

"How dare you do this to you mother" He said spitefully. Tyson crawled over to his mother

"Mum, mum? Mum please answer me." He said,

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!" he was then hit but the belt. He screamed in pain and curled up into a ball. _'Mum please save me from this torture, please rescue me from the past' _Tyson keep thinking this, but of course his mother couldn't save him. Because she wasn't alive anymore, she was dead. In the distance he heard the sirens from the ambulances, he couldn't it anymore he hated his life, he didn't want to live.

**---End Of Flashback---**

I stopped kendo practise and wiped a tear from my eye, it had been eight years but still the pain remained. It will be there for a long time, and it won't ever go away. I then looked at my watch, damn I forgot about the battle with Andrew, I'm gonna be late! I put my kendo stick away and quickly pulled off my kendo clothes and shoved on my regular clothes. And of course my gloves, for reasons…I then grabbed my blade and ran out the dojo, towards where I was meant to meet Andrew for our battle.

"Sorry I'm late Andrew" I said apologetically, I then pulled out my beyblade ready for our fight.

"You ready?" I asked him

"Course." He said, he then pulled out his beyblade. This is gonna be a good battle, I then pulled the ripcord on my beyblade. It was going to be a close battle I could tell, he was quite a strong blader. The sun was now starting to set, it was the middle of the battle.

I was about to win when a blue beyblade flew into the dish and knocked our beyblades out of the dish. I looked up to see who's beyblade it was and I was met with a very good looking boy, his scarlet eyes looked at me and then he said.

"My name is…Kai." The boy said looking at us. He is very sexy…wait what am I thinking?…I barely know this guy and I thinking his sexy…wait a second what did he say? Stupid me caught up in my thoughts and I missed what he said to me. My friend Kenny nudged me in the stomach and whispered

"Are you going to except his challenge?" Figuring what this guy…sexy guy…kai must have said, I nodded and said.

"I except your challenge…Kai." Kai jumped down from the roof ready to begin the match. Kenny did the countdown.

"Three. Two. One. LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!"

**TKF: Well what did you guys think? Good Bad? Want me to continue?**


End file.
